


three words, eight letters

by shoutowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutowo/pseuds/shoutowo
Summary: Tobio and Shouyou are one hundred percent, undeniably, irrevocably, and unconditionally in love.or, 100 times Tobio and Shouyou showed they loved each other without saying those three words.





	1. pull over. let me drive for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> this is!! pretty much just a pet project that i want to do to improve my writing ;-; i don't know how often it'll update or anything like that, but i thought it would be fun!!
> 
> i'll add tags as i add more chapters so i don't tag things that don't even happen yet.. all of these are going to be about this length of the first chapter and will be random points in their lives through high school and college, and maybe after if i feel like it!! i'll include the time period/their ages in the author's notes
> 
> for those that don't know what this is, this is based off of [ this tumblr post](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)
> 
> time period: second year college students

Tobio isn’t sure when, exactly, Shouyou learned to drive. 

They had lived in the countryside their entire lives before they both moved to Tokyo for university, so he isn’t even sure when Shouyou found a car to learn how to drive in the first place. Tobio himself had learned from Suga, who had insisted on teaching him when Tobio had shown some interest. But Shouyou had never accompanied him on these lessons. 

The most likely to have taught him were Bokuto or Kozume, Tobio figures. Maybe Tanaka Saeko, although if it was her that Shouyou had gotten driving lessons from, Tobio has a feeling he would have been able to tell instantly. 

Then again, it could have been anyone. Not even Tobio is able to keep track of just how many friends Shouyou had accumulated over the years. In high school, it seemed like Shouyou could never finish a volleyball match without gaining three new numbers to add to his contact list. 

This fact admittedly made Tobio jealous at first. In part because of how easy it was for Shouyou to connect with people that weren’t Tobio, but mostly because of how hard it was for Tobio to do the same. 

Even now in their second year of college, it is just as difficult for Tobio to be a “people person” as it was when he was a first year in high school. There are some parts that were better from back then, though. Smiles and compliments came easier now, and Shouyou once told him that his smiles didn’t look quite so murderous anymore. 

Tobio must have been making a strange face because at the next light, Shouyou glances at him from the driver seat. “Are you constipated? We passed the last rest stop a while ago, and I’m not sure when the next one will be.”

“Not constipated,” Tobio mumbles. “Just thinking.”

“About what?” Shouyou smiles. “If you think too hard, your brain is going to explode.”

Tobio isn’t mature enough not to grab Shouyou’s head in revenge, but he’s not willing to risk the potential car crash that may come with it. Instead, he rolls his eyes. “I’m smarter than you are, dumbass.”

“I got five points higher on our last math exam!” Shouyou says indignantly. 

“You mean the one we both failed? Besides, I’m not the one that forgot that we have to be in Miyagi bright and early tomorrow.” He checks the clock on the dashboard. “In a few hours,” he amends.

Shouyou grumbles at that, but doesn’t respond. Tobio smirks. Another win for him. 

And he wasn’t lying. They were going back home today. Daichi and Suga had invited everyone over for a housewarming party, seeing as how the pair had finally found a house fit for the two of them in the heart of Miyagi. 

Shouyou, without the knowledge of Tobio, had agreed immediately. Tobio would have been fine with it had Shouyou notified him of it when the invites were first sent out. He missed Daichi and Suga too. 

Problems, however, arose when Shouyou had forgotten about the party (and with that, telling Tobio about said party) completely until the night before they had to be there, which led to a frenzy of last minute packing and copious amounts of frantic yelling that more than likely disturbed the neighbors. 

Which leads them to now, Shouyou driving in relative silence and Tobio falling in and out of sleep in the passenger seat. 

Thankfully, Shouyou’s mother had offered her home to the two of them for night, or whatever is rest of it by the time they arrive. 

It’s already past midnight, and they had only just gotten out of traffic that was much too heavy than it should have been. Tobio suspects it will be at least another hour before they even see anything that resembles their hometown, and considering Shouyou’s home is on the other side of the mountains, it will probably take even longer. 

Without looking, Shouyou reaches over and grabs at Tobio’s right hand. Tobio lets him fumble for a moment, before clasping them together himself and interlocking their fingers. 

“Anyways,” Hinata starts. “You never answered me. What’s got you thinking so hard at two in the morning?”

Tobio frowns. “You.”

It comes out more romantic than Tobio intends, but it’s worth it when he spots Shouyou’s cheeks and the tips of his ears go red. 

It’s the first time all night Tobio gets a proper look at Shouyou. His hair is impossibly messier, and the bags under Shouyou’s eyes are darker than they usually are, visible even by the faint moonlight. 

Between the two of them, Shouyou is the one that stays up late, to the point where if Tobio woke up randomly in the middle of the night to find Shouyou still scrolling social media sites, he doesn’t even bother trying to get him to go back to sleep anymore. He simply cuddles closer, wraps his arms around Shouyou’s middle, and goes back to sleep. 

Shouyou’s harried look now is only a testament to just how stressful the past few hours have been. 

It’s with that that Tobio makes his decision. He squeezes Shouyou’s fingers. “Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

Shouyou shakes his head. “No way! We’re almost there. You can sleep the rest of the ride.”

Tobio rolls his eyes. “I slept the first half of the ride. And you look like shit.”

Shouyou scoffs. “Nice to know you don’t just like me for my looks.”

Tobio ignores him. “I can drive us the rest of the way.”

Shouyou side eyes him suspiciously. “Do you know how to read a map?”

“I know how to read a _fist_ in your _face_ ,” Tobio growls. 

Shouyou, the insufferable idiot, giggles. “I’m glad to hear you're not illiterate, Tobio-kun,” he teases. “Are you sure about driving though? I really don’t mind driving the last few miles.”

“It’s more than a few miles. And I said yes, didn’t I? Pull over already.”

Shouyou complies this time, steering the car into an empty space. 

Neither of them particularly want to get out of the cool air conditioned car and into the heat of the summer, so they both go through an awkward shuffle trying to switch seats with each other without opening the car doors. 

Once they’re finally settled in, Shouyou leans in to kiss Tobio on the cheek. “Follow the map exactly, okay? Stop at all the red lights and don’t speed up at the yellow ones. Try not to hit any pedestrians no matter how much they annoy you, and—“

“I get it already,” Tobio says, cutting him off with a glare. 

Shouyou pats his cheek fondly. “Just making sure.”

“I can drive,” Tobio insists. 

Shouyou doesn’t respond, in favor of getting comfortable in the passenger seat, reclining it as far as it can go. “Wake me up at least ten minutes before we get there please,” he requests shutting his eyes. “I want to be awake enough to greet my mom. And Natsu if she’s awake.”

In minutes, the car is back to silence, broken only occasionally by the sound of the car’s engines rumbling just a little too loudly. Tobio has grown accustomed the noise that comes with his hyperactive and loud partner, but the quiet, in his opinion, could sometimes be better. 

(Tobio forgets that he has to wake up Shouyou until after he’s already parked the car. By that time, he doesn’t have the heart to interrupt the his sleep. Shouyou will most definitely be ticked the next morning when he wakes up, but Tobio will deal with that when the time comes. 

Tobio quietly gets out of his own side, and walks to Shouyou’s so he can carry him out of his seat. He isn’t exactly light, but Tobio would be lying if he said he there was any kind of struggle in carrying his boyfriend the few feet from the car to the front door. 

Shouyou’s mom is waiting outside for the two of them, and she smiles at Tobio when she spots him with her son in his arms. 

“I already set up Shouyou’s room for the two of you,” she whispers, careful not to wake up the sleeping boy. 

He nods, and it’s muscle memory that takes him through the house and into the room he spent almost every other day after volleyball practice in. 

He lays Shouyou down on his bed and pulls the covers over him. Instinctively, Shouyou snuggles deeper into the mattress. When Tobio is sure there’s no chance of Shouyou falling off the bed in his sleep, he settles into the futon and closes his eyes. 

It isn’t comfortable in the slightest, and Tobio had gotten too used to sleeping next to another body, but the feeling of lying on it is nostalgic. He doesn’t think he’s slept on this futon since graduating from Karasuno. Tobio feel warm inside, and he’s not sure the sweltering heat from outside is to blame. 

To the sound of Shouyou’s barely-there snores, he falls asleep.)


	2. it reminded me of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou tries to bake a cake. It goes just as well as one would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just love.. to write them bickering.
> 
> time period: first year college students

It’s much harder to bake a cake than the internet made it seem. Every video that Shouyou had watched to prepare himself made it look so _easy_. All the baker would do was pour a bunch of random things into a big bowl, mix it, put it into the oven, and out came a perfect three layer cake. Shouyou isn’t stupid enough to try and bake a three layer cake when he could barely make pancakes on his best days, but one layer should be feasible. 

This was all for Tobio anyways, Shouyou reminds himself. Tobio was the one who finally mastered the new move he was trying out, had used it successfully in a match last weekend. Logically, Tobio deserves a cake.

It more than likely goes against the carefully planned diet the two of them have developed, but they survived high school on Ukai’s granola bars and pork buns exclusively, so Shouyou thinks one cake isn’t going to affect them too badly. 

If Shouyou doesn’t burn down the kitchen first. 

In the beginning, it was simple enough. Tobio had class all morning, which provided Shouyou with the perfect time slot to put his plan to action.He had went to the grocery store that morning and picked up all the ingredients the recipe asked for, and then spent a good hour measuring everything out and putting into separate bowls as if he was on a cooking show. He can make Tobio clean all the bowls later. The least he could do as thanks for the cake. 

It’s going well enough, Shouyou thinks, as he begins to mix. The butter is making his cake a little lumpier than he’d like, but it’s fine. He keeps mixing. 

And mixing. 

And mixing.

There has to be a faster way to do this, he thinks to himself. At this rate, he’ll have sore arms which wouldn’t bode well for their practice that evening. There was also the matter of making the cake as fast as possible before Tobio came home. He wasn’t supposed to be for some time, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

He scans the kitchen equipment, and spots the blender sitting inconspicuously in the corner of the island. That... could work. 

He brings it over to where all the ingredients are and takes off the lid before pouring all the batter in. Inwardly, Shouyou gives him a pat on the back for his own ingeniousness. He plugs in the blender and presses the button to turn the blender on. 

Immediately, he realizes his grave mistake. 

Oh, fuck, Shouyou thinks as cake batter splatters all over the kitchen at high speed. He forgot the put the lid back on. 

-

This is fine, he thinks, stuffing whatever is left of the batter into the oven. The kitchen is a mess and he doesn’t know how he is going to explain it to Tobio, and he forgot to preheat the oven in the first place, but he thinks it will be okay. The oven will heat up while the batter is in there and he’ll clean some of the mess up and then voila! He’ll have a perfectly good cake. It’ll be okay. 

Shouyou doesn’t know who he’s trying to convince. 

-

It’s not okay. Shouyou had played games on his phone instead of cleaning, so the kitchen still looks like a mess. The cake comes out looking horrendous, strange bumps all over that Shouyou is one hundred percent sure should not be there. He eyes the picture of the cake used in the recipe. The two cakes look nothing alike. He groans out loud. 

“Why me?”

His heart stops when he hears a response. 

“Shouyou, are you okay? I brought the bubble tea. ” 

Shit! Tobio wasn’t supposed to be home yet. “Thank you!” Shouyou calls out in a panic. “I’m in the bedroom.” 

“Dumbass, I _hear_ you in the kitchen.”

At least Shouyou can say he tried. 

He hears footsteps coming towards the kitchen. And then Tobio is in front of him. Tobio is dressed cutely, Shouyou thinks offhandedly. Maybe Shouyou is biased though, because no one should look cute in baggy sweatpants and the dollar store shirt they slept in the previous night. Somehow, Tobio manages to pull it off

The boy in question sets the bubble tea down on the counter. “What the fuck?” 

Shouyou goes for ignorance. “Hey, Tobio! I wasn’t expecting you back so early!”

“I’m back at my normal time though?”

Shouyou spares a glance at the clock. Tobio isn’t early at all. When had that much time flown by?

Tobio surveys the room. “And don’t change the subject. What happened here?” Tobio asks, raising his eyebrow. 

“Nothing.”

Tobio eyes the strange brown lump on the kitchen countertop suspiciously. “Is that a cake?”

“Not exactly.”

“Why do we have a cake?”

Shouyou frowns. “I just said we don’t have a cake!”

A pensive look falls on Tobio’s face. “Is it our anniversary?”

“Tobio, our anniversary was _last week_.”

Tobio’s mouth falls open. “Did someone _die_?”

“What?! No! I just--” Shouyou cuts himself off to slap his own cheeks in exasperation. “None of those! It’s just a pile of mush that is here for no reason!”

“So you baked it?”

Shouyou doesn’t respond. 

Tobio continues. “You just... tried baking? For no reason?” He asks. There’s a glint in his eye that Shouyou doesn’t like.

“I didn’t bake it,” Shouyou lies. He doesn’t bother hiding the evidence of egg splattered on his cheek and the flour staining his clothing. Or the entirety of the kitchen, for that matter. 

“You bought this from the store, then?”

Shouyou feels like he’s falling into a trap. “Yes.”

“Why this one?” Tobio asks. “This cake of all cakes.”

“It’s ugly,” Shouyou says. “So it reminded me of you.”

It’s comical how quickly Tobio’s expression changes. The shit-eating grin pulling on his face sours into an angry frown. His eyebrows furrow. “Huh?!”

“You heard me.”

Tobio is close enough now to easily flick Shouyou’s forehead. Hard. 

Shouyou yelps. His hands come up to rub at the injured spot. “That hurt, idiot!”

“Good.” Tobio pokes at the creation. His finger sinks into it and he frowns, pulling it back out. “Are cakes supposed to be this... mushy?”

“This is a special cake, Tobio. Although, I wouldn’t expect _you_ to know that.”

“Shut up already,” Tobio mutters, and sticks the finger still covered with cake into his mouth. He grimaces. “It tastes like crap.”

“Well, of course,” Shouyou says, and puffs his chest out. “Just like I said, it reminded me of you. Shitty and gross.”

Tobio’s eyes narrow. His hand goes back into the cake, grabbing at a chunk of it and before Shouyou can even question what he’s doing, Tobio chucks it at him. It hits him square in the face. It’s gooey, and chunks of it get into Shouyou’s hair and slides down his face before finally hitting the floor with a splat. 

“You _didn’t_ ,” Shouyou splutters, while Tobio’s tries desperately to hold in his laughter. 

Shouyou takes a handful of the cake that’s a little too mushy and smushes it into Tobio’s face. Tobio gags. “It got in my mouth!”

“Must suck!” Shouyou laughs out. 

And that sets it off. The next thing Shouyou knows, the two of them are grabbing as much cake as they can and tossing it at each other. Shouyou spikes it straight at Tobio’s face at one point. By the end of the impromptu food fight, the two of them are panting heavily. Shouyou feels gross, lumpy cake frosting dripping underneath his shirt and stuck in his hair. The cake itself is completely gone from the plate, instead splattered all over the kitchen. Crumbs and little egg shells that Shouyou hadn’t quite been able to prevent from making it into the batter line the floor.

Some part of Shouyou can’t believe that the two of them, adults, college students, respectable adults, just had a food fight in their shared kitchen. Then Shouyou thinks again and realizes that this is exactly something he would expect of the two of them. He giggles at their idiocy. 

“Ah, Tobio. You have some batter,” Shouyou says and points to his mouth, “right here.”

Tobio’s mouth falls open into an ‘o’ and his hand wipes at his lips. He looks at Shouyou. “Did I get it off?”

“Not quite. Let me do it.” Shouyou cups his hands around Tobio’s cheeks and pulls him down, getting on his tiptoes so that he can press his lips to Tobio’s. Some of the cake comes onto his own lip and he licks it off. “You're right,” he says, scrunching up his nose. “This cake does taste like shit.”

Tobio flicks his forehead. “I told you. And now we have to clean all of this up. And take a shower.”

Shouyou grins, leaning up again. “Then we better get started, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated <3 !!! and u can always hmu on my [ twitter](https://twitter.com/shoutowo)


End file.
